Je vis dans un monde parallèle
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot yuri LainAlice Lorsque Lain rend visite à son amie, Alice, alors que celleci va se marier... Reviews pleaseuh !


**Je vis dans un monde parallèle**

* * *

**Série** : Lain

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Chanson** : « Parallel Universe » de Red Hot Chili Peppers (que j'ai découvert lors d'une AMV sur Lain, précisément. Comme quoi la nature fait bien les choses, loool)

**Couple** : LainxAlice

**Genre** : Euh… songfic... POV de Lain (enfin surtout prise de tête lool), tentative de IC quand même . Et donc c'est yuri ! (ah mon premier yuri, que d'émotions, mes amis !) Depuis le temps que j'avais dit que j'en ferais un ! Enfin c'est plutôt shojo-ai, bien sûr.

**Disclaimers** : Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que les persos sont à moi ? Mauvaise réponse ! Essayez encore une fois. Bref, vous l'avez compris, je n'ai aucun droit ni pour le manga, ni pour la chanson, capiche ?

**Merci** : A Shyz, Babel et à Mab, qui m'ont aidé à corriger ma traduction plus que bancale, lool ! XD

* * *

**Deep inside of a parallel universe  
It's getting harder and harder  
To tell what came first**

_Au plus profond d'un univers parallèle_

_Il est de plus en plus dur_

_De dire ce qui est venu en premier_

* * *

Je m'ennuie. Combien d'années cela fait maintenant ? Parfois, j'en oublierai presque mon prénom, mais heureusement, je l'ai marqué sur un programme. Personne ne se souvient de moi. Je me suis effacée de la mémoire de tous. Je ne vis pas avec eux. Je suis comme dans un monde parallèle. Je connais tous les secrets du monde. Mais bon, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à savoir qui je suis. Lain. Je suis Lain. Lain, un programme.

* * *

**Under water where thoughts can breathe Easily  
Far away you were made in a sea, just like me**

_Sous l'eau, où les pensées peuvent respirer facilement_

_Très loin, tu es né dans la mer, comme moi_

* * *

Et je me sens seule. Avant il y avait Dieu, mais je l'ai éliminé car il voulait m'utiliser et me faire faire des choses que je ne voulais pas. Sans oublier les pirates qui passent parfois et qui veulent devenir comme moi ou presque. Je voulais aussi que _tu_ sois là. _Tu_ m'as tout le temps aidée. _Tu_ me protégeais contre les méchancetés des autres. _Tu_ aurais pu être comme moi, ou m'accompagner dans mon monde isolé.

* * *

**Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a California King  
I swear it's everywhere it's everything**

_Christ, je suis un serpent de sable, je suis un_ _roi de Californie_

_Je jure qu'il est partout, qu'il est tout  
_

* * *

Etant un programme informatique, j'ai accès à tout. Je peux dire que je remplace Dieu. Même si je ne me sens pas trop comme ça. J'aurais pu me vieillir pour sembler avoir le même âge que _toi_. Mais _tu_ me connaissais mieux lycéenne. Tu t'es installée en Californie avec un homme. Tu vas te marier dans ce soir et tu es toute excitée par cette idée. Je peux aller n'importe où et je peux faire ce que je veux. Et pourtant, je me concentre en Californie. Ca y est, j'y suis, dans mon corps faible d'humain, pourtant j'y suis habituée. Je regarde autour de moi. Là-bas.

* * *

**Staring straight up into the sky  
Oh my my a solar system that fits  
In your eye Microcosm**

_Fixant directement le ciel_

_Oh mon dieu, un système solaire qui s'adapte_

_Au microcosme de tes yeux  
_

* * *

La fête bat son plein, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Tu t'es prêtée aux mœurs de la Californie et tu arbores une magnifique robe blanche. Tes cheveux bruns coupés courts voltigent autour de ta tête, lorsque tu danses avec ton mari. Tu es vraiment superbe. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu une amie telle que toi. Même peut-être plus qu'une amie. Tu t'arrêtes de danser et tu vas reprendre ton souffle, hors de la salle des fêtes. Tu promènes ton regard dans la voûte étoilée. Tu sembles d'extasier au magnifique spectacle. Y cherches-tu quelqu'un ? Moi ? Je m'approche.

— Oh ! t'exclames-tu en me remarquant et en souriant. Je ne t'ai pas entendue arrivée. Mmh... Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part, non ? Tu es venue assistée à mon mariage ?

— Oui, répondis-je avec un petit sourire timide. Toutes mes félicitations.

— Merci, merci ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Lain.

— Ca me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à mettre le doigt dessus ! Enfin, peu importe. Moi, c'est Alice. Et pourtant je suis japonaise. Etonnant, non ?

* * *

**You could die but you're never dead spider web  
Take a look at the stars in your head fields of space kid**

_Tu peux mourir, mais n'es jamais morte, toile d'araignée_

_Regarde les étoiles dans tes champs mentaux d'enfants de l'espace_

* * *

Tu es là devant moi et tu parles avec moi. J'ai un peu du mal à y croire. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies vécu en même temps que moi, lorsque j'allais encore au lycée. Je suis fière d'avoir été ton amie. Vraiment. Tu seras immortelle dans mon cœur. Même lorsque ton enveloppe charnelle se dégradera dans le sol moisi, tu resteras pour toujours dans le web. Grâce à moi. Grâce à toi. Je veux que ton souvenir perdure. Tu es ma réalité, quelque chose qui me garde une apparence telle que tu la connais. Les étoiles sont vraiment magnifiques. Tu mériterais d'y avoir une étoile personnelle.

**Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a California King  
I swear it's everywhere It's everything  
**

_Christ, je suis un serpent de sable, je suis un_ _roi de Californie_

_Je jure qu'il est partout, qu'il est tout  
_

* * *

Ca me fait chaud au cœur d'entendre encore une fois ta voix. Tu parles de tout et de rien. Tu peux vraiment être amie avec tout le monde. Tu es à l'aise tout le temps. Tu me racontes un peu ta vie. Tu me pose bien parfois des questions sur moi, mais que puis-je dire ?

— Je suis également japonaise, fis-je. J'ai été dans la même école que toi.

— C'est vrai ! Les professeurs sont-ils toujours aussi barbants ? Je me souviens que j'envoyais des mails en plein cours... mmh... Ne fais pas comme moi, quand même.

Tu pars dans un rire cristallin. Je suis tout. Mais je suis remplie de toi. Donc, par extrapolation, tu es également tout.

* * *

**Psychic changes are born in your heart Entertain  
A nervous breakthrough that makes us the same  
Bless your heart girl**

_Les changements psychiques sont nés dans l'amusement de ton cœur_

_Une cassure nerveuse qui fait de nous les mêmes_

_Bénit ton cœur de femme_

* * *

Tu es devenue plus mature. Mais ta voix semble regretter le temps où tu étais collégienne. Tu me parles alors de ton passé. Il y a quelques zones d'ombre et tu mets ça sur le compte de ta mémoire bancale. C'est de ma faute, amis je me tais. Pourtant, à un moment, mon cœur s'emballe :

— Vers mes dernières années, j'avais une amie que j'aimais beaucoup. Je n'ai presque plus de souvenirs d'elle ; quelle mauvaise amie je fais ! Enfin bref, je sais juste qu'elle était toujours avec moi et qu'elle était très gentille. Bon, un peu coincée par contre. Heureusement que j'étais là !

— Comment s'appelait-elle ? demandai-je.

— Je ne m'en souviens plus, hélas. Et puis nous nous sommes perdues de vue, sûrement. Dommage.

Tu es vraiment gentille. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce moment. Je peux lire dans ton cœur, si je veux, mais je respecte ton intimité. Tu as toujours été très sensible et je pense que, de ce point de vue-là, c'est moi qui suis devenue comme toi.

* * *

**Kill the pressure it's raining on Salty Cheeks  
When you hear the beloved song  
I am with you**

_Tuant la pression, il pleut sur les Joues Salées_

_Lorsque tu entends la chanson aimée_

_Je suis avec toi_

* * *

Et voilà, je me mets à pleurer. C'est un sentiment totalement humain. Un programme ne devrait pas savoir faire ça. Mais ça, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. J'en suis presque fière. Tu as l'air étonnée de me voir ainsi :

— Oh allez, ne pleure pas, sinon je vais chialer, moi aussi ! C'est mon histoire qui t'émeut ? Oh, il ne faut pas ! Regarde, je suis quand même heureuse !

Je me calme un peu. Tu redresses la tête, en direction de la piste de danse. Une musique monte doucement. Elle est japonaise. Je me souviens que tu m'avais presque forcée à acheter le cd de ce groupe. Je l'avais adoré, tout comme toi. C'était notre chanson. Tu me prends par la main et tu me tires vers la piste. Tu danses avec moi. Ton visage est éblouissant.

* * *

**Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a California King  
I swear it's everywhere It's everything  
**

_Christ, je suis un serpent de sable, je suis un_ _roi de Californie_

_Je jure qu'il est partout, qu'il est tout  
_

* * *

Tu danses très bien. Je suis contente d'être avec toi. Je suis encore plus contente de te voir rayonner de bonheur. Je remplis mes poumons de ton odeur. Je force mes mains à me souvenir de celles, délicates, qui sont rattachées à ta personne. La chanson se termine. Tu rigoles comme une gamine. Je te suis dans ton fou rire. Je n'ai plus peur de te perdre. Tu seras toujours là. Comme moi qui suis partout et tout à la fois dans ce monde. Tu es partout dans mon cœur et tu remplis mon être tout entier. Après ça, je disparais et tu me cherches un petit moment. Mais ton mari s'impose à toi et tu souris devant l'homme que tu aimes. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer, d'ailleurs ? Je suis un programme. Je suis un programme avec un cœur humain et qui t'aimes.

_Fin_

* * *

**Mydaya** : Et voilà ! Je suis toute fière de mon petit bébé T-T _papouille sa fic_ C'est ma première fic sur Lain et j'espère que ça garde quand même une petite atmosphère de fond… Enfin bref, dites-moi vos impressions avec une reviews (gentille ou non, lool) 


End file.
